


Expectations and Experimentation

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Peridot Gets Fat [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby peridot, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Peridot Has a Praise Kink, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Peridot and Lapis explore their feelings about Peridot's weight gain.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Peridot Gets Fat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Expectations

Peridot threw away the several empty Chinese take out containers and stumbled back to her bedroom, cradling a distended gut. She climbed into bed beside Lapis, the mattress creaking under her increased weight. Lapis stirred in her sleep and rolled over to face the chubby girl, blinking her eyes open.

“Oh, hey, sorry Lazuli. You can go back to sleep.” The heavy girl whispered.

Lapis shook her head and wrapped her arms around Peridot, pulling her close, “Mm. Nope. I wanna cuddle.”

Peridot chuckled at her girlfriend and hugged her back, “Yeah, alright.”

Lapis pressed herself against the blonde’s soft body and sighed contentedly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Laz.”

They laid together quietly for a while before Peridot shifted awkwardly and spoke again, “Hey… can I ask you something?”

Lapis pulled back slightly to look at her, “Of course, love. What’s up?”

Peridot looked away, blushing, “I just, well, I just wanted to make sure you’re still okay with all of this?”

The taller girl raised an eyebrow, “This?”

Peridot sighed, “Yeah, um, you know…” she gestured down to her fattened body and groaned before running a hand through her hair, searching for the right words, “Lapis I… jeez, I’ve gone up 4 pants sizes in the last 3 months. I know you said you didn’t mind it, but, you don’t think this is maybe a little excessive? Are you really sure this is okay? I know I said I was getting fat before and you said you didn’t care how much I weighed, but I wouldn’t really blame you if you’ve changed your mind at this point…”

Lapis frowned, “Peridot. You’re beautiful. Frankly, I think the extra weight suits you well.”

“But-”

“No buts, Peri. Well,” she reached over and groped Peridot’s soft ass, “except for this one.” She smirked when Peridot blushed again, “I’m being serious though. You look really nice.”

Peridot looked back up at her with wide eyes, she really hoped Lapis would say more so that she didn’t have to.

Luckily for her, she did, “In fact, I was thinking that, maybe,” Lapis moved her hands to rub Peridot stuffed belly, “the next time you have some time off work…” she seemed hesitant to continue, pausing to see if the other girl would say anything, but she just stared expectantly, so Lapis went on, “You and I could have a little fun and try to see how much you can really fit in here.”

“Wha…?” It took a few moments for Peridot to fully understand what she meant, “Oh. Oh! Um, wow, haha… yeah. Yeah, sure. We can do that. If you want to…”

Lapis nodded hastily, “I do! I really, really do.” She scratched the back of her neck anxiously, “That wouldn’t be crossing any lines?”

“Uh… no.” She shook her head, “No, that would be fine. I get off early next Saturday actually. Does, um, does that work for you?”

“Yeah! Yeah, that works!” Lapis chuckled to herself, “Wow. I didn’t think you would actually say yes.”

“Yeah, well...” Peridot snuggled back up against her, “Let’s just go to sleep. Before I change my mind, you perv.”

Lapis giggled and wrapped her arms back around her girlfriend, smiling when she pressed her hands against her back and the soft flesh there squished between her fingers, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Peridot shrugged, “You caught me. Now shut up. I’m tired and my shift starts at 6 tomorrow.”


	2. And

Peridot sat in her car, shoving a fresh handful of fries into her mouth. Her stomach gurgled in a sort of protest, but she ignored it. She couldn’t think of anything other than shoveling more food into her chubby face, or else the anxiety that had been building in her chest all day might overflow. She looked down at her full belly and sighed while she reached for another burger, even with her pants done up and her button down tucked into her tight belt, her stomach stuck out in front of her, trying desperately to spill out onto her thick thighs, thighs that were currently straining the seams of her pants. It was probably about time she bought herself a larger pair. Again. 5 pants sizes in just over 3 months sounded like it must be some kind of record. 

Peridot took a large bite out of her burger and glanced down at her watch. Her lunch break would be over in 10 minutes, and then she had 8 more hours of work before she could go home. These long hours were definitely causing her a lot of stress, but it seemed that her coping mechanism of choice was at least having some effects that had proved to be beneficial in one way or another. As insecure as Peridot was about her rapidly expanding waistline and ever increasing appetite, Lapis never failed to make her feel loved and cared about in her moments of self loathing. Lapis had shown her time and time again that her weight didn’t make a difference in whether or not she loved her. If anything, the fatter she got, the more attracted to her Lapis seemed to get. She supposed that shouldn’t be a surprise though, especially not after their conversation a week ago. Her girlfriend seemed more than a little eager at the prospect of helping Peridot see just how much food she could pack into her gut before she reached her limit, and while she had a fairly decent idea of what was in store for her, she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Lapis had planned for the two of them tonight.

Peridot looked at her watch again. 3 minutes left on her break. Fuck. She quickly scarfed down the rest of her lunch, groaning at the over full feeling in her stomach. She climbed out of her car, needing to heave herself up from the seat, and half waddled back into the office.

8 hours and one car drive later, Peridot was unlocking the door to her apartment and walking inside. She was instantly hit with the sweet smell of baked goods wafting out from the kitchen. Lapis, clearly, had been busy. Peridot made her way to the kitchen where the tanned girl was standing over a pot on the stove, humming to herself. She smiled and walked up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her soft belly against her back. Lapis stiffened slightly at the contact, but relaxed into the shorter girl when she whispered in her ear.

“Honey, I’m home.”

Lapis chuckled softly, “I can see that.”

Peridot leaned her head on Lapis’s upper back, “What’ve you been up to?”

“Just preparing for tonight. How about you go and wait for me on the couch.”

Peridot obliged and Lapis came to join her a few minutes later.

She settled down close to her chubby girlfriend and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, “How was work, darling?”

Peridot shrugged, “Boring. As usual.”

“Hmm,” Lapis pressed a soft kiss to Peridot’s cheek and lowered her voice, “You know, these work clothes are looking pretty tight.”

The girl blushed, “Uh, yeah, I probably need to go up another size.”

Lapis kissed up to just below her ear and nibbled gently at her earlobe, “That’s pretty fucking sexy, Peri.”

Her blush deepened, “Oh, it… it is?”

She nuzzled her cheek and reached down to start undoing her tie, “Yeah. It  _ really _ is. Now let’s get you a little more comfortable. Go ahead and unbutton those pants for me, babe.”

Peridot let out a small squeak and quickly started fumbling with the button on her pants, needing to suck in to get to it properly. When the button came undone her soft belly surged forward a couple of inches to fill the now open space and Peridot sighed with relief. She glanced over to Lapis who was staring at her flabby middle, completely captivated. Peridot undid the bottom few buttons of her work shirt, allowing her wobbling gut to spill out onto her lap.

She could hear Lapis mumble a quiet, “Stars, that’s hot.”


	3. Experimentation

After a few seconds of staring, Lapis shook her head and looked up at Peridot, who was still blushing madly. She reached up and cupped one chubby cheek, guiding Peridot into a deep kiss.

Lapis smiled when the other girl relaxed into the kiss and murmured, “I love you, Peridot.”

Peridot hummed happily before pulling back to gaze into Lapis’s eyes, “I love you too, Laz.”

Lapis’s smile widened and she gave Peridot another quick peck before leaning back, “Okay. Now we need to come up with a safe word.”

“A safe word?”

“Well, yeah, obviously. I don’t want to push you too far, so if you’re ever having second thoughts, or you’re starting to feel sick, we need a safe word so I know I need to stop. How does meep-morp sound? If you say that I’ll stop right away, no questions asked, and we can jump straight to the aftercare.”

“You’re, uh, wow, you’re really serious about all this, huh?”

“Of course I am! Are.. are you not? We don’t have to do anything. I just thought-”

“No! No, I want to. Meep-morp is great. Let’s get started,” she patted her round gut and smiled, “I’m hungry.”

It was Lapis’s turn to blush, “Okay! Let me just go get the first course.”

Lapis hurried off to the kitchen, returning a couple of seconds later with a huge pot of spaghetti.

Peridot’s eyes widened at the sight, “That’s the first course?”

Lapis smiled and sat down next to her, “Yup!” She twirled up a large bite of spaghetti onto a fork and brought it up to Peridot’s lips, “I thought it would be fun to start with the same meal we had the night I found out about all this.”

Peridot allowed the taller girl to feed her, chewing and swallowing before she spoke again, “You really think I can eat all of this?”

Lapis smirked and placed one hand on Peridot’s fat belly while she fed her another bite of spaghetti, “Oh, definitely. I bet you can fit way more in here than you think.”

Peridot blushed and let Lapis keep feeding her. Once they were halfway through the pot, she leaned back and started rubbing her partially full stomach.

Lapis set the pot to the side and her hands joined Peridot’s on her soft midsection, “How are you feeling?”

Peridot thought for a moment before answering, “I feel pretty good. I’m getting a little full, but I can probably finish the pot.”

Lapis leaned down and kissed her exposed belly before picking the pot back up, “Great.”

After swallowing the last fork full of spaghetti, Peridot let out a soft groan, “Wow, Laz, I don’t think I’ve ever been this full before.”

“You did really well, Peri. I’m proud of you. Do you want me to go get you something to help wash it down?”

Peridot nodded and Lapis disappeared back into the kitchen. The short girl laid down on her back across the couch, her aching gut sticking out far above her. She put her hands on its sides and tried to massage away a bit of the pain.

She frowned up at Lapis when she walked back in with a 2 liter of Mountain Dew, “Soda? Won’t the carbonation fill me up more? That kind of defeats the purpose doesn’t it?

Lapis shook her head and eased Peridot back into a sitting position, “Not at all. It’ll just mean a little extra belly rubs to get the gas out.”

Peridot shot her a weird look, “You want me to burp?”

She shrugged, “It’ll help free up some room for you. Now go ahead and drink some of this, I think you’ll really like what we have next.”

Peridot raised her eyebrows and took a swig from the Mountain Dew bottle, “Next? You still want me to eat more?”

“Yeah. I didn’t spend all day baking for nothing. That is unless you want to call it here? We don’t have to go any further.”

“No, no it’s fine. I’m just a little surprised is all. I mean, I really don’t think I have much more room to work with.”

Lapis shook her head and reached out to press her hands against Peridot’s stuffed belly, “Nah, you can definitely fit more in here.”

Peridot leaned back while Lapis rubbed and pressed into her distended stomach, forcing out a few burps and hiccups. She blushed when Lapis got her to moan a bit as well.

After the pain in her gut had subsided, Lapis left to go get Peridot’s next course. She came back in carrying a 3 layer chocolate cake. Lapis fed Peridot slowly, one bite at a time, for a while, but eventually, the shorter girl’s stamina picked back up and she insisted Lapis feed her more of the cake by hand. Lapis was more than happy to comply, and she started feeding her girlfriend messy handfuls of cake, icing and crumbs smearing her across chubby cheeks and faint double chin. Peridot rubbed circles on her own over filled belly, letting out soft moans and little burps as they continued. Once the cake was about three quarters of the way done, she held up a hand for Lapis to stop. Both girls were panting heavily, watching each other with lust filled eyes.

“Oh, man, Laz…” Peridot groaned, “This, ugh, this is a lot of fun but… meep-morp. If I eat any more I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Lapis nodded and set the remainder of the cake aside, pressing her hands to Peridot’s warm gut, “That’s okay, babe. You did a good job. Just look at how stuffed you are! This is amazing, Peri.”

Peridot glanced down at her large belly that now covered most of her lap, “Stars… I’m huge.”

Lapis smiled and leaned up to kiss her, “You are.”

Peridot kissed her back slowly, clearly pretty low on energy.

“Do you want to go lay down?”

Peridot shook her head, “I don’t think I can stand.”

Lapis snorted and kissed her again, “Do you realize how hot that is?”

The blonde shrugged and opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off by another burp.

Lapis helped Peridot move into a more upright position before climbing into what was left of her lap, “Well, I guess we’ll just have to stay here until you’re ready to move then.”

Peridot blushed and moaned a little at the way it felt to have her girlfriend lean against her heavy gut, “I guess we will.”

Lapis pressed her lips against Peridot’s again, she tasted like sugary soda and chocolate cake. They made out at a gentle, loving pace, until Peridot fell asleep beneath her and Lapis moved back to her side, resting her head on the now more settled belly of her definitely officially fat girlfriend.


End file.
